The Apple Cider Proposal
by orys
Summary: As Regina is too shy to ask Emma to marry her, she relies on her favourite beverage to do the trick.


Regina had been planning this all day. She didn't think it'd be that hard to do, since all there were only three simple steps. Emma just had to drink out of the cup and what she'd be too shy to say in person, would be at the bottom. _Marry me_. The older woman took a few deep breaths as she poured the apple cider into the mug, picking it up with such a shaky hand that she spilled some of it on the countertop. She knew she had to not get so worked up over this or the sheriff would find out in a split second.

She stopped the shaking of her hand as soon as she heard Emma walk through the door. The blonde sounded a little frantic, her boots stomping up and down the stairs in a faster pace than usual. Regina thought that maybe this wasn't the time to do what she wanted, but she knew there was no turning back; Emma would probably use this mug another time & be absolutely confused over the message.

"Regina! Did you know that Henry has the flu?" Emma asked, still searching around for her girlfriend, though the black haired woman could hear her voice echo through the hall. She kept a firm grip on the mug and followed the sound of Emma's voice, finally running into her.

"He is?" she replied, "Here, I made you this." She held the mug out, waiting for Emma to take it, but the blonde just walked in the other direction.

"You know I don't like cider, anyway, right?" Emma asked, crossing her arms a bit over her chest. Did Regina not care how sick their son was?

"Oh, yes, um.. how do you know he has the flu?"

"Mom- I mean.. Mary Margaret told me she heard him coughing in class today while they were at lunch, I thought I'd swing by, pick him up, & then take him to Dr. Whale to get checked up," she propped one of her feet on the coffee table, tightening her shoelaces. Even though Regina had told Emma multiple times that tables were for objects & not for body parts, she didn't say anything rude. She didn't want to be rude right now, that'd ruin the whole premise of what she wanted to do.

"You can go pick him up in a second, just drink this first." She thrusted the mug once again into Emma's face, her eyes were flicking about everywhere else but on the blonde. Emma was starting to figure what was going on.

"Why are you so adament on me drinking this, Regina?"

"No reason, I just don't you'd want some.. it's chilly out there; we do live in Maine after all," The older woman bit her lip, just wishing Emma would get the hint and take it.

"I'd rather get coffee."

Regina frowned just a bit as she followed Emma to the front door, "But you know how I hate doing things for people, can't you take it just this once?"

Emma stopped in the doorway, in between the heat inside the house & the snow that covered the ground on the other side. She could see Regina was really trying to be nice, so she took it. She could almost see a weight being lifted off the other. She took a sip, wincing a bit at how hot it was, but she bared it just so she could get it down; after all, she wanted to Regina to be happy & if this was how to do it, she was going to do it.

After she finised, she handed the mug back to Regina without a final glance. "There's.. more..," the other woman said, playing with her fingers some. Emma shrugged and went to drink the rest of whatever imaginary beverage was in the mug before she stopped. She tipped her head, trying to read the words that were inside. She could see an 'M' & two 'R's, but what did it really say?

_Marry Me_.

"Regina?" Emma asked, looking back up, "..you want me to marry you?"

"Yes.. I do. I mean.. why else would it say that?"

The blonde just smiled, setting the mug down on the small table by the door, that one that had a bowl that held the keys to her god-awful yellow bug (that's how Regina liked to describe it), and she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "Couldn't you have just asked me like a normal person?"

"Could you see me actually getting down on one knee and getting all teary while asking you to be my wife?" Regina retorted, her lips starting to form a smile. She let out an exhale of relief when she felt Emma's arms around her waist.

"Not really."

"So.. what do you say? Will you.. marry me?" She whispered the question, not trying to feel more vulerable than she was already. They haven't been dating that long at all, but to Regina, it felt more meaningful with every passing day, though she didn't really want to admit it. She didn't want to get rejected. Her mind was running through all of the possible excuses the sheriff could come with with: "It's too early", "I don't want to be tied down", or "Are you sure we're not just going to do this for Henry?" But Regina could've sworn her heart stopped when she heard the words she wanted to hear whispered back to her:

"Yes. I will."


End file.
